Edward prefers Brunettes
by Daisy E. Grae
Summary: When Bella awakens to an empty bed and Jessica wakes ups to Edward on her's, Bella's devastated and confused. Is Stephenie Meyer wrong on the fact that Edward prefers brunettes? R&R!


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the story. And no, it's not meant to be like "Freaky Friday." **

**First off, I'd like to apologize to those who have read the first version of this story. It really was horrible and I'm sorry for complaining about that one review. This story won't have constant changing of POV's in one chapter. I hope you like this version better. **

**Secondly, I'm back! And I plan on having acceptable fanfics. Read and review, please! :)**

**Thank you. Hope you like this.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I unlocked the front door and entered the house, holding Edward's hand.  
"Dad, we're home!" I yelled, knowing that he's still awake watching some late game.  
"How was the prom?" He yelled back.  
"It was more tolerable than I thought possible." I smiled and looked up at Edward. He smiled back at me and squeezed my hand.  
"Is Edward still here? Come into the family room."  
"Yeah, he's here." I said while walking towards the room.  
"Hey, Edward. You have fun, too?" He said, concentrating more on the game than Edward's answer.  
"Yeah, it was great. Thanks for the help, Charlie."  
"Mhm, no problem." He mumbled, but smiled.

We walked over to the kitchen and I opened the refrigerator for a drink.  
"Are you planning to stay over?" I whispered, knowing the answer before he opened his mouth.  
"Of course. You know, you behaved rather well tonight. I thought I'd have to keep you from running out of the building." He chuckled, and my breathe caught.  
"Ha. Ha. Well, like I said to Charlie, it was tolerable." I said after catching my breathe.  
After a while, Edward and I got up and walked over to Charlie, again.  
"Goodnight, Charlie." Edward waved.  
He looked up, happy. "Goodnight, Edward. Drive safe."  
We walked up to the door and I turned the knob.  
"Meet you upstairs." I whispered. I smiled.  
He smiled, bent down, kissed my hair, stepped outside, and pulled the door closed. Once his face disappeared behind the door, my head went dizzy. I stumbled over to the stairs and grabbed onto the railing.  
"Goodnight, Dad."  
He looked back. "Goodnight, Bells. You look beautiful, by the way. Get Alice to give you a makeover more often." He said, trying to be funny.  
"Haha, goodnight."

After using the bathroom and getting changed, I walked over to my room and swung open the door and saw that the lights were already on. Edward was lying on my bed, smiling towards me.  
"Nice transition." He laughed, noticing my pajamas.  
I jumped into bed and cuddled in as close as I could near him.  
"Did you really have fun tonight?" He whispered.  
"I did, honestly. Thank you for bringing me." I whispered back.  
Before I even noticed it, the lights were off and Edward was climbing back onto my bed. I turned around and faced towards him.  
"Thank you." I repeated, looking him in the eyes. "Your welcome." He smiled brilliantly, his teeth showing.  
I looked down and saw that he was still wearing his tuxedo.  
"Aren't you uncomfortable? You're still wearing your whole tuxedo." I asked.  
He smirked teasingly and said, "Do you want me to take it off?" Realization struck me and I gasped. He saw my face turning red in the small hint of moonlight coming from my window and he laughed loudly.  
"Shh! I didn't mean it that way! Stop it!" My face was red. And it was burning. I started giggling too, shoving him lightly, telling him to stop.  
He stood up and took off the top jacket first and lightly tossed it onto the rocking chair. He began loosening his tie when he looked down at me and smiling teasingly again. I sunk myself lower into the blankets, feeling my face burning and reddening even more. He pulled off his tie completely and tossed it on top of the jacket. He was looking at me, lowering myself into the darkness of my blankets, when he chuckled more loudly than before.  
"SHH! Charlie is still awake. Edward, stop!" I laughed. He climbed back onto my bed, chuckling in a slightly lower volume. He was still wearing the white cotton shirt and his pants.  
"Oh, Bella. Your face, it's so red. I'm sorry, but just look at your expression." He breathed, kissing my hair again. My face was still burning but I could feel it leaving. I giggled and lowered myself, once again, into the blankets.  
"Hmph."  
"I couldn't resist. Please forgive me," he laughed quietly.  
"Fine." I smiled disapprovingly.

We both calmed down, and lied quietly on my bed. Our breathing slowly became steady and my face started cooling down. We were both quiet and relaxed, so I decided to bring the topic up now.  
"I really want to be with you forever." I whispered.  
"Bella, not now. Go to sleep. Want to listen to your lullaby?" He tried changing the subject, knowing what I was trying to do.  
"Please, just think about it. We could be together, for far longer than forever." I poked into the conversation again. He started humming my lullaby and I knew I lost. I decided on just bring the conversation up tomorrow morning.

With Edward's humming in my ear, I thought of what happened throughout the day. Prom wasn't only tolerable, it was really… fun. It really wasn't as horrible as I made it seem. Edward and I danced together most of the night, after he joked about my mortality, that is. We danced to fast music, slow music, and even no music at all. Of course, we received jealousy, hatred, and death glares. I could have sworn I saw a girl form a puddle of tears at the brim of her eyelid. After the prom, I rode with Alice, Jasper, and Edward back to the Cullen house. I said my goodbye's to Carlisle and Esme and I was then accompanied home by Edward. When we reached the lining of trees surrounding the white house behind us, Edward hoisted me up in his arms. I felt the cool air become a breeze that whipped and swayed through my hair and the ruffles of my dress. Soon enough, we reached my house and Edward placed me on the driveway. Now, here we are, holding each other after a night of splendid dancing.  
Unfortunately, tonight had it's negatives. I went to the bathroom to freshen up--I was practically a pile of sweat--when I saw that Jessica was there, applying powder to her nose. She looked up to see who entered and her eyes fell upon me. The look I received from her made me uncomfortable and I hurried to the bathroom stall farthest away from her.  
"It's funny how people never choose the person they _actually_ like. I mean, _some people _have beauty that needs no comparing and a status that is wondrous. Who would have thought Edward would choose someone who was a total opposite to what he actually wants." She giggled to her friend.  
I stepped out of the stall and tried my best to act like I didn't hear her. It didn't bother me too much. I know my differences towards Edward's. And soon enough, I pray, there won't be too many differences to point out. I just need to work on convincing him.

Edward's lullaby, surprisingly, was still coming from his throat when I awoke from my contemplating.  
"Are you asleep yet?" He stopped humming to ask.  
"Not yet. Sorry." I smiled.  
"Go to sleep, Bella. There's more time to talk tomorrow."  
He continued humming and the sound hit my eyes instantly. They began drooping and they felt too heavy to lift, so I gave in. And I fell asleep. Edward is right, after all. I have all of tomorrow to ask, say, whisper anything to him. Hopefully, soon, I'll have forever.

**Wow, that was a long chapter.  
Anyways, that was just to introduce Bella's side of her Prom night. **

**Hope you liked it. R&R please :) !**


End file.
